


5undy one shots

by Lorzryn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hey like dont ship real people thats weirdchamp, I have brainrot, M/M, My writing? Not good, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective 5up, Short One Shot, Slight blood mention first chapter, Why is it a fox and a radish that finally brings me to finish a story, c!dream is a dick, cogchamp, how does one tag things, i wrote this in my notes app, in the slightest, it has no relation but I could not get Breezeblocks by Alt-J out of my head while wrting this, just dont be an asshole pls and thanks, like rlly short, mentiond Michael Reeves, minor Sykkuno, pls give me criticism I need it, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorzryn/pseuds/Lorzryn
Summary: A bunch of 5undy oneshots yet to be written. Don’t expect constant updates, my motivation is a roller coaster1: Um Sir.2: Of longing, regr et, and hope3:ITS BEING WORKED ON! (Aaa ive been busy sorry!)Request are encouraged!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up, past Fundy/Dream
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	1. Um Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream shows up at Fundy’s door the day after valentines.  
> ~~~  
> Based off of that one Tweet thread, also inspired by @mrsam_nook on twt  
> ~~~  
> This is legit the first time I’ve ever finished any sort of writing what is my life. Anyway, the only reason I get up in tome for school is the Morning Hafu Lobbies. Btw! Feel free to tell me what I could have done better! I need it!

The one thing Fundy hadn’t expected to happen today was his ex-fiancé showing up at his door the day after valentines. The smile at Fundy’s lips disappeared as he stared at the mask of his ex-lover stare at him for the first time since the wedding. 

“Fundy, please let me explain,” Dream rushed out before Fundy could close the door. “Fundy I need you, please, come back to me, we can go out and have the best honeymoon!” Anger fizzled in his chest. He still vividly remembered that day. He could still remember that moment that George pulled Dream into a kiss, and he still recalled the way his heart shattered when Dream leaned in.

Fundy’s ears flattened against his head, “You had your chance, Dream, and you hurt me.” The crack in his voice betrayed his sadness. Dream grabbed Fundy’s hands, pulling them to his chest. “Fundy please, remember all the good times we had? Remember when we would spend our days together?” Dream pleaded. 

Fundy snatched his wrists away, his eyes pricked with tears as he stared at the ground. “I do.” He said quietly, sadness dripping from his words. “I spent forever looking for you Fundy, I’m sorry.” Had Fundy been paying attention, maybe he could have detected a hint of insincerity.

Dream took a step towards the fox, arms open and Fundy took a step back. “Fundy?” a voice called from behind him. The new person in front of Dream was a plant-hybrid of some sorts, he was wearing a striped pink scarf, adorned in some sort of bronze machinery. “Um sir.” The plant-hybrid stepped closer to Fundy, a hand on his shoulder, Fundy leaning into the touch. “Five, this is..... Dream.” Fundy whispered quietly. Five’s eyes widened in recognition, then anger, quickly replaced with a cold stare.

Five stepped in front of the fox-hybrid. Dream’s form deflated, his hands dropping to his sides. “Fundy, Love, would you mind going inside?” Five’s voice carried a gentle tone, his cold eyes still trained onto the masked man. Fundy blinked, wrapping his arms around himself and nodded. He looked at Dream one last time and went inside.

Dream stepped away from the hybrid and he stepped closer. “You hurt Fundy.” The hybrid said as if stating a fact no one could dispute. “Look, I didn’t mean-“ “You. Hurt. Him.” Five said in what was nearly a snarl. “You cannot excuse what you did, he deserved so much better than you. Five could recall when Fundy came to him after the wedding in shambles, his suite in tatters, the scent of alcohol on his breath and tears trailing his face.

“I didn’t want to do that to him-“ and suddenly, Dream had a knife to his throat. He gulped and he could feel the blade push against his skin. “Listen, I dont want to have to kill you, I promised Fundy I wouldn’t, but if you come near us or any of our friends, I will not hesitate. Understand?” Dream nodded quickly and Five stepped back. Dream rubbed his neck, looking at the tiny bit of blood on his fingers from the slight cut at his neck.  
Five smiled at the man, “Have a good day!” his voice cheery as he went inside. Dream scrambled away from the house, his bloodied hand clutching his throat.  
He wouldn’t be coming around anytime soon.


	2. Of regret, longing, and hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, did it matter?

Fundy thinks that maybe he should have stayed in cogchamp. The land filled with machinery, clay, and friends. Fundy thinks that he should have torn up that letter the moment he saw who it was from. He thinks he should have stayed in the comforting arms of Five. 

5up thinks that he shouldn’t have let Fundy go. He should have never allowed Fundy to go to the DreamSMP, a land rumored to be littered with wars and conflicts. 5up thinks he should have convinced him to stay. He still remembers Fundy’s glowing smile, his contagious laugh.

~~~~~~

It had been a rather gloomy day, rain pouring down on the orange-red clay outside. Nonetheless, the pair had a wonderful day. They stayed by the fireplace, drinking the hot cocoa Fundy’s mother had made them and now they were discussing myths and legends

“Have you heard of the Blood god?” 5up had said to the fox-hybrid. “No.” Fundy had his head on Five’s shoulder. “They say that the Blood God was born of steel, given life by a kind avian. The Blood God is said to have taken down entire platoons, all at once, single handedly.” Fundy hummed tiredly, curling closer to the plant-hybrid.

Five leaned his head on Fundy’s and they stayed like that until Sally, Fundy’s mother called for him in the kitchen. When they entered, Sally was sitting at the table, clearly distraught. “Its for you, Fundy” she passed him a letter, enclosed with a seal of some foreign power, none that 5up knew. 

Curious, Fundy tore open the letter, the paper inside was unassuming. Five looked over his shoulder to read it. 

Dear Fundy,  
Been a while hasn’t it? I’m sorry I could never visit you, Dream hasn’t been letting any one in or out recently. But! I convinced him to let me bring someone! You see, I’m the leader and general of a new country, named L’manberg. Its a wonderful place where we can go to be free of the nation of DreamSMP. Unfortunately, Dream didnt like that very much, now we are in a war for our independence, and we’re in a bit of a pinch right now. I’d like you here, by my side, as we separate from the SMP. There will be a messenger on a horse to collect you in two days.

Your Dad,  
Wilbur

It took the pair a second to realize what this meant. “What?” Fundy looked at his mother. “I dont get a choice?” Sally couldn’t meet her son’s eyes. “He cant just do that! You’ve never even met him!” 5up frowned at the paper, reading it over again. “Two days?” 5up whispered  
“Fundy I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Sally pulled her so. into a hug, Five still standing there in shock. Fundy was leaving in two days. Two short days. But he couldn’t be leaving, they had so many small projects they were working on, so many small mechanisms they had yet to finish, they still had so many moments to live out, so many small gestures to perform, so many laughs to be had and smiles to be given. He couldn’t just leave.

~~~~~

Two days later the pair heard the clatter of hooves on the clay roads. Five’s head snapped up and Fundy’s ears perked, their chess game now forgotten. They had ben dreading that sound since Fundy had received the letter. The two had spent nearly every second together, trying to do anything and everything while they still could. 

Both of them just sat still, hoping it wasn’t what they thought it was, but their fears were confirmed when Sally came out the backdoor, tears threatening to fall. 5up and Fundy looked at each other in silence. Fundy got up, grabbing Five’s hand as he did. They walked to the front of the house, never breaking contact.

What they had waiting for them was not exactly what 5up or Fundy was expecting. There was a peanut-brown horse and its rider was adorned in some sort of shiny, dark-purple, armour, an axe of similar quality shone in the telltale sign of crude enchants. But... the rider couldn’t have been older than 14, his face still round with young age.

Five was even more convinced of his age when he spoke. “Fundy, right? Im Dream, Come with me.” There was no way this child could be giving an entire nation trouble, he ran the DreamSMP? Lead the opposition? But he also had an axe, an enchanted one at that.

Fundy looked at Five. “I promise I’ll write to you as often as I can, ok?” Five pulled Fundy into a hug “Be safe ok?” Fundy hugged him back “I will.” They stayed like that until Dream coughed “We need to leave now.” Fundy looked at Five, a sad smile on his face. “I’ll write as often as I can ok?” 5up nodded, his eyes clouding with tears. “I’ll so you again sometime, I promise.” Five said earnestly

Fundy nodded and slowly walked to the horse. He looked at 5up once again, the words he wanted to say stilled in his throat. Hesitantly, he hoisted himself on the horse. Before either could say anything, Dream had the horse turned and began galloping out of the clay city. 5up stayed untill he couldn’t see the silhouette of the horse.

~~~~~~

He stayed for two years. He spent two years waiting for Fundy but he never came. The letters stopped after eight months, though Five kept writing. Sally had passed from disease a month ago. 5up waited and he waited. He kept the blueprints and models, he kept his house clean, even moving in, leaving Fundy’s room pristine. Everyone else in the village had left to greener pastures, while 5up stayed.

After two years, Five had started to lose hope. After three, he decided to leave. He figured that if Fundy wanted to see him again, he would have visited by now, if he even remembered. And so 5up, 18 years old, left behind everything he had known.

~~~~~~

5up would say he has had a good life. He meet Hafu, DK, Peter, Janet, otv, and so many others, and he even had a pet dog! He had learned of servers and worlds, how he lived in a world named “Minecraft”. He liked visiting “Among Us” with his friends, he even competed in tournaments and placed second.

All though, throughout his adventures, he kept hearing news of “DreamSMP”. There was so many horrible things he had heard, a 9 year old had lost a life for the independence of a country, a young ender-hybrid slowly losing his mind, the death of L’manberg’s presidents, the president who was sixteen. 

He wondered some nights if Fundy was ok. If he was even alive. Those were nights he didn’t get much sleep. Six years had passed since that day, three since he left cogchamp and he couldn’t help but keep even a small bit of hope that he would see him again. Maybe it was childish, mabye Fundy had visited cogchamp, had seen it deserted and ruined, maybe Fundy had lost hope.

Whatever though, right? He had somewhere to be tonight. He promised he would be at the opening of a casino on the otv server. The otv server fascinated 5up. It was filled with technology 15 year old him couldn’t even dream of, from transport pipes, to the ability to fly, he thought it was wonderful. Oh and also the gambling.

~~~~~

“Again!?” 5up smiled smugly at Sykkuno, a flush in front of him. “What can I say, good luck.” Sykkuno laughed “Well, I would stay but I have to greet another guest.” “I thought everyone ewas already here?” Sykkuno shook his head “Well in that case,” Five got up from his seat, stretching “I’ll come with you!”

When they got to the front of the building, he froze. The stranger was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and a hat. He had a fox tail coming out his back, and ears on his head. He was talking to Micheal, a familiar smile on his face. “Fundy how are you doing!” Sykkuno called out. The fox-hybrid turned to respond when he caught 5up’s eyes.

“Fundy?” 5up spoke quietly, Sykkuno looking confused “You know each other?” “You could say that.” Fundy said, tentatively approaching 5up. Five closed the distance and pulled him into a tight hug. “I missed you.” Fundy smiled “I missed you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA I FINISHED ANOTHER ONE! Im not two proud of this one, its seems to bulky to me, but you know, at least I finished. I might come back and rewrite it later who knows.
> 
> In other news, spent 8 hours playing valorant today, can confirm, my aim is trash
> 
> BY THE WAY! Request! Leave them in the comments


End file.
